She's The Man With A Plan
by toritwilight504
Summary: Based off of the movie'She's The Man'.Will Katniss get away with being 'Gale' at his school while he is in London?Will Cato fall for Katniss?When will Cato find out that Gale is really Katniss?Will Katniss fall for Cato?Will Cato help Katniss keep her secret?What will happen when the game comes up?Why am I asking you?You don't know what I do.Read please!Language and possible lemons
1. Chapter One

**AN: Okay. I don't want everyone getting confused so here is the character set-up**

**Andrew-Finnick Odair**

**Cheryl-Effie Trinket**

**Coach Drinklage-Haymitch**

**Coach Pistonek-Brutus**

**Duke Orsino-Cato Monroe**

**Eunice B.-Annie Cresta**

**Justin Drayton-Peeta Mellark**

**Kia-Johanna Mason**

**Malcom-Marvel**

**Monique V.-Cashmere**

**Olivia Lenox-Glimmer**

**Paul-Cinna**

**Principle Gold-Caeser Flickerman-Principle Flickerman**

**Roger-Cray**

**Sebastian Hastings-Gale Hawthorne(Everdeen)**

**Toby-Thresh**

**Viola Hastings-Katniss Everdeen**

**Yvonne-Clove **

**NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**She's The Man With A Plan**

**Chapter One**

"You can't leave me here with her! She'll put me in dresses! And aren't you starting at Illyria in a day or so? You can't leave now!"

"But Katniss! This is London! We could make it big there! Look I know you don't want to stay here with mom, and that you hate dresses, but this is as important to me as soccer is to you. And as for Illyria, I'll just be missing two weeks. You could tell them that I've got mad cow or something. Come on Kat, can you please do that for me?" Gale tells me as he continues to pack, knowing that I'll cave. I ponder my thoughts on how I'll go about doing this.

"Fine! I'll tell them you've got mad cow and tell mom that you're staying with dad, and Dad that you're staying with mom. They never talk anyway. Just be careful Gale."

"I will sis. Gosh! Do you have no faith? I'll be fine." My little brother of five minutes tells me. I push him playfully. "Look I got to go." He tells me when his band's van pulls up in front of the house. "Love ya!" He gives me a peck on the cheek and runs out of the house shouting,"Thank you!"

That's when I remember his girlfriend. "Hold up! You're leaving me here with Cashmere too! What in the hell is wrong with you!? Get back here! Don't leave me!" I run out of the house shouting. The van was half way down the street when he stuck his head out of the window and shouted out a final 'sorry' and 'thank you'. I trudge my way back into the house and get ready for my first soccer practice of the year, well at school at least.

I put my practice uniform on and grab my soccer ball on the way out the door. I don't live far from Johanna, my teammate, so I walk to her house and wait by her car. We usually carpool to practice and school together. When Jo comes outside we hop in her car and go to pick up Clove. She's on the team too.

After we get Clove we head out to the soccer pitch at school.

But not before we find out that the girls soccer team was cut. Apparently not enough girls signed up.

I came up with the simple solution.

"Girls, chill. We'll just go and try-out and play for the boys team. I mean, we most of us are just as good or better than most of them. Lets go and tell Coach Brutus that we're going to try out for the boys team." I tell them and some of the girls on my team calm slightly. I'm Captain so I go up to Coach Brutus first as my team follows. "Coach!" I call him.

"Ah! Miss Everdeen! How may I help?" He asks me.

"Since the girls team got cut I was wondering if we could tryout for the boys team?" I ask, knowing that he will probably let us. I mean, we're just as good as the boys, if not better. He'll have to let us.

"Girls? Playing on the boys team?" He asks amused for some reason.

"Yeah?" My voice coming out questioningly.

"That's hilarious Katniss! Tell me another joke." He laughs thinking that I'm joking. When he sees that I'm not laughing with him he stops. "Oh, you weren't joking?" He asks me and I shake my head. "Well the answer is no. Could you imagine? A girl playing with the boys?" He asks the boys soccer team who has now made a crowd around my team and their coach. They all erupt in laughter, even my so-called boyfriend, Peeta Mellark, the team's captain. Just yesterday ,when we were on the beach, he told me that I was better than half his team. What in the hell happen between yesterday and today?

"What the hell Peeta? Just yesterday you said I was better than more than half your team." I decide to voice my thoughts.

"What? No I didn't. I never said anything like that! Never!" He tells everyone around us.

"So what? Now I'm a liar?"

He nods and says,"Pretty much." and then laughs again.

I scoff and start to say something when he cuts me off with a "shh".

"But-"

He cuts me off by putting his finger on my lips and saying,"End of conversation. Now run along off the pitch. Us big boys have some practice to do." He removes his finger and I see in the corner that Clove is about to have to hold Jo back because she looks furious. Jo has never liked Peeta, said there was something off about him. I see that now. He's a sexist asshole.

"Okay." I start to walk away, with my girls following me, but then turn around. "Oh and Peeta?" I say sickly sweet.

"Yes, Katniss?" He asks me.

"End of relationship. Lose my number." Then I through a soccer ball at him that was close to me. It hit him square in the face and he falls back. Jo and Clove come over to me and high five me. I shrug my shoulders at Coach Brutus, Peeta and his team. I walk away with my girls, all our heads held high.

**...**

"What are we going to do?! That was the only thing I had to myself, and the only thing that was keeping me from wearing those frilly dresses." I yell out in frustration. Soccer was the only thing that I didn't share with anyone. Me, Gale and Dad all went on our yearly hunting trips, Mom's gotten me to go to some of those Junior League things. I have soccer, Gale's got his music, Mom's got her Junior League things, and Dad has his shop. Everyone shares something and everyone has something of their own. And mine was just taken from me.

And I want it back at any cost.

"Hey, Katniss?" I mumble a 'yeah'. "Where's Gale?"

"In Lon...don." I get either the most brilliant or the most idiotic plan ever.

"Uh oh." I hear Clove and Jo say when they see my face.

"Come on." I tell them as I run down the stairs of Jo's house. "I'll tell you in the car!" I shout out to my friends. When we get into Jo's car I tell them my plan. By the end of me telling them my plan they wore shocked and worried expressions. Like I had gone crazy or something.

"Are you sure that would work? I mean wouldn't people notice? A girl dressing up like a boy, that's almost a half a foot taller than her? I don't know Kat. Won't you get in trouble or get kicked out if you get caught?" Clove asks me wearily.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to show Coach Brutus and Peeta and his other little gremlin boys, what girls are made of. I want to kick Cornwall ass. And after the game I'll tell everyone that I'm me and not Gale. It's a perfect plan!" I say as Jo pulls into the salon that our friend Cinna works at. He always helps when we ask. "Cinna!" I call out dragging out the a in his name.

"Oh no. I know that tone of voice. What idea has been formed in that mind of yours now? And how do I fit into the equation?" He asks and I tell him my plan of dressing up as Gale, my brother, and going to his school to try-out for soccer, get on first string, beat Cornwall at the soccer game, and then watch Peeta fucking Mellark cry on the soccer pitch again. Even when I was his girlfriend that shit was high-Larry-us! I think I fell in love with the guy that did that to him. I mean I know it was wrong to laugh, but really? Who cries on the pitch?

"And what happens when Gale gets back and tries to go to school? How is he going to go from soccer fanatic, to can't play for shit and is in love with music? How is that going to work Kat?" He questions me. Cinna, always the one to point out the hard part of it all. And he might be trying to keep Gale's reputation clean because he's in love with Gale. Ever since I introduced Cinna to Gale one day when Gale's band was practicing, he's been in love with Gale. But Gale doesn't know. He knows that Cinna is gay but doesn't know that Cinna loves him.

Anyway, back to the present. "That's where I have your answer. I tell everyone after the game that I'm really me and that Gale was sick and that the girls team at Cornwall got cut and that we weren't allowed to play with the boys. See? I've got this all figured out! Now! This is where you come in." I tell him.

"Oh no. I can't believe you're going to make me an accomplice." He whines.

"Oh hush. Now I need you to make a wig that looks like Gale's hair and give me some big eyebrows and some sideburns. It would be that hard." He huffs because once I start something, I don't stop until it's done and completed.

**Successful or not.**

* * *

_**I don't own shit. I don't even own some of this story line. The story line to this will be tweaked and changed a bit, maybe a little maybe a lot. But I still don't own **_**'She's The Man'**_** or**_**'The American Rejects'**** _I'm saying that now so that I don't have to keep putting the disclaimer in every chapter. And I also don't own anything recognizable. Like the _'Hunger Games'_ trilogy ANY songs(I can't write a song for shit) or _'She's The Man'_ Just saying. __  
_**

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

About Four hours after Cinna started working on making me look like my brother Gale, he was finished.

And may I say I looked very, VERY, Galeish. Not a word, but soon it will be. It shall be used sooner or later by SOMEONE.

"Wow, Cinna! I really look like Gale! Damn, you're good. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Jo, Clove? Does she look like Gale?" He asks our shocked friends.

"She." Jo says.

"Looks." Then Clove.

"Just." Jo.

"Like." Clove.

"Him." They say in unison. They come over to me and start to touch my 'hair'. It looks so real. I doesn't even look like a wig." Jo says.

"Well that was what I was going for." Cinna tells them. "Now! I beilieve you have some packing to do. And some plotting. And some type of spy work that normaly goes with your ideas." He tells us shooing us out of his shop.

"Okay what next?" Clove asks me.

"I had already sent in my transfer application in so that's done. And well, my mom is a Junior Legue thing and won't be back till way later. And my dad is at a convention for his company. So I have to call them and tell them that I staying with the other with Gale. But it should be safe to say that I can go home and pack with out taking these things off. And plus I need to start to get used to sleeping in these things." I point towards my wig, sideburns, and eyebrows.

"Alright well, let's get you some of Gale's clothes and wash them...many times. And then bring them to my house to get you organized and ready to go to, Illyria." Clove stated.

* * *

So about five hours later everything on our to-do list was done and we were just relaxing in Clove's bedroom.

"I wonder if you'll get away with this?" Jo question, more to herslf than to us.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Clove says and with that she check the time on her phone and sees that it wasalmost ten at night. "Well, Katniss you have a big day tomorrow so lets get to sleep." Jo and I agree and we set up our spots to lay down.

Almost as soon as my head hit my pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V.**

Today is the day that everyone comes back to school. Classes don't start for two days, but today is the day we all get situated, well, everyone else. I came back to my room yesterday, as Juniors and Seniors get to come back early to escape the freshman and sophmore rush. My old roomate was a Senior last year, so that hopefully leaves me with the room to myself for this year.

Quite frankly Cray can stay the hell away from me. I hate the way he treats girls. He uses them for sex then leaves them. I especially hate the way her had treated Glimmer, my crush of four years. I had met her in eight grade and have fucked up every time I've tried to talk to her. And then Cray went and used her so she hates all soccer players now. I have absolutly no chance with her now becuase A.) I love soccer and would never give it up. B.) Cray was my roommate so she thought that I was in on helping him get her and use her. C.) She hates my guts. And D.) I can't talk to girls to save my life. I never have. They make me so nervous. Especially Glimmer. Whenever I'm aroung the oppiste species I tend to fuck shit up, and say the wrong thing, plus do the wrong things. I can never get a conversation going. At all.

Back to the point. Today I was signed up for helping some freshman and sophmores get situted in there dorms. But thank god I can go to soccer try-outs right after. If I do get a roommate, I just hope that they like soccer. If not, then we won't be the best of friends.

I walk my way from my dorm room to the office a building away, to get this helping thng over and done with. Maybe if I do it quickly I can get out of it quicker and I can get to start practice early for me. I mean I am captian this year and next. I love that I'm captain. I have been working towards getting captain for so long, plus I was able to kick a soccer ball before I could talk. You could say that soccer is my life. I hope I meet a girl one day that I could talk to and one that loves soccer like I do. But that's a wish that probably won't come true. It would be to good to be true.

I get to the office and see the assitant princliple, Mrs. Olivia, passinga round a clip board to the jouniors and seniors that had also been signed up for this by Principle Flickerman. He tries to stay 'hip' by dieing his hair blue. It just looks very weird to me.

When the clipboard gets to me I sign my name in and hand it to Finnick who is right next to me. I've been friends with Finnick since the fourth grade. We were put on the soccer team at school and we became instant friends when we went to go play a little league game at the school for little Cornwalls. We both have this hatred for Peeta Mellark. That's what started the friendship but when we made Mellark cry over losing the game that's what tied the bond. The rest is history. I bailed him out of jail one time, he bailed me out. We both went to jail together one time for vandelizing Mellark's precious Volvo. Thank god Mellark doesn't know what I ride becuase if he ever hurt my Ducati, I would kill him. It took me four years to save up enough to get it.

Once everyone was signed in, Finnick and I went to the line that had Freshman in it with a few others while everyone else went to go help the sophmores.

Let the helping begin.

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

Cinna had just dropped me off in his truck and handed me 'my' room information and key. I had Cinna help me carry two of my three bags and we had made it up to 'my' room. We got there and Cinna put my bags on the bed without anything on it and hugged me quickly before leaving.

I took a minute to look around and saw soccer posters everywhere. There were three doors total in the room. The front door. A closet door, filled with other guy clothes, and a bathroom door. I saw a shoer stall, sink, and tolite in the bathroom. Not big but big enough. I went back to my bed and sstarted to unpack my things hoping my roommate didn't come in yet.

But of course that wasn't the case! No he came in with a friend right after th ethought passed through my mind.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

Well, there goes hoping for no roommate. Might as well introduce myself. "Hi. I'm Cato, Cato Monroe, your roommate. And this is my friend Finnick Odair. Thresh will be here soon. It's nice to meet you." I stick my hand out, till something catches my eye.

A soccer ball.

"You play?" I ask referring to the soccer ball on his bed. He nods and I tell him that Finnick, Thresh and I also play. I tell him our positions.

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

Holy shit. My roommate is HOT! Perfect Blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. chiseled chin. Tight white shirt that shows off his very nice six-pack. Damn.

And his friend is also very hot. Not as hot as Cato, to me, but hot all the same. Sea-green eyes. Bronze hair with bronze tan. He is also chiseled. I can also see his six pack through his tight green shirt. They're both tall and muscular.

Damn.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

"What's your name?" Finnick asks.

"Oh. Sorry." He clears his throat, for a second there he sounded like a girl. Weird. "My name is Gale, Gale Everdeen." He shakes Finnick's hand and then mine. His hands are unnaturally soft. And small. And have polish on them.

Like girl hands.

"Why do you have polish on your nails?" I ask a little creeped out. Why would he have polish on, I mean I'm not homophobic but, not sure how living with one would be.

"Oh that? My twin sister and her friends attacked me last night. I woke up with my hair in pig tails, nail polish, and makeup all over me. Those girls are evil." Finnick bursts out in laughter and I hear Thresh's deep laugh also, he must have walked in just in time to hear that part. I laugh also until I hear Finnick ask Gale something you just don't ask guy.

"Is your sister hot?" Thresh and I smack him upside the head for Gale. I mean who asks that? Oh! That's right! Finnick does. You don't ask someone if their sister is hot. For one how do you answer something like that?

Gale just looks at him and open and closes his mouth several times before saying,"I don't know how to answer that. Um. I've got a picture of her?" He pretty much asks. He takes out a picture of him and his sister from his green wallet and hands it to us.

His sister is hot as hell. Damn. Finnick wolf-whistles and Thresh just mutters a 'damn' with me.

His sister has long brown hair, beautiful curves, a smile that could light up the world, a smile that makes my heart skip a beat. That's weird it's just a picture, and I've never met her before. She also has grey eyes that look like I've seen them before. I look up to Gale and see the same grey eyes, but I've seen those eyes before, but not in this picture or on him.

Haymitch! Our coach for soccer. That's where I've seen these eyes before. I wonder if they're related.

In the picture Gale looks...different. He looks bigger than her does standing in front of me. He looks taller and more muscular in the picture. In the picture Gale and his sister are standing with another man in the woods or something. There's bows in their hands, Gale's arm is around his sister's shoulders and her arm is around his waist. The man that is standing behind them has a smile on his face and has his arms over both Gale and his sister's shoulders. It looks like they were on a hunting trip.

"Where was this taken? And who's the guy behind y'all." Thresh asks.

"Oh, that's our dad and it was taken in Capitol Park. It was a hunting trip we had taken earlier this year." He explains to us. His voice a little high. He's either sick or something, but I'm gonna find out.

"What's your sister's name? And can I get her number?" Finnick asks, resulting in another smack to the head. He'll never learn. I believe he was dropped on the head as a baby because he never knows when to shut up.

"Her name is Katniss and no, you may not have her number." His face scrunched up and he goes back to unpacking his things.

Till tampons fell out of his bag.

"OH MY GOD! Why are those in your bag?!" Finnick screeches out like a little girl jumping into Thresh's arms. Thresh just looks down at the over dramatic Finnick in his arms and drops him.

Gale quickly picks up the tampons and shoves them back into his bag. "I swear Katniss is gonna get it when I get home. She does this every time I go somewhere. She shoves in my bags all the time." Gale mutters shaking his head.

But for me, something doesn't seem right. Something is off about him.

And I will find out.

"So when's soccer try-outs?" Gale asks me.

"At four. So in about an hour. You want help getting settled?" I ask to be nice.

"Um, sure." He says. Damn. I just had to be nice. And here I thought that I was done with the whole 'helping' thing for today. I nod and with that Finnick and Thresh say that the are going to go find more interesting things than unpacking.

I tell Gale that his dresser is the one that is across from his bad along with his desk. I take one of his suitcases and bring it over to his dresser. I unzip the suitcase and find what I had least expected.

* * *

**That was chapter Two...What does Cato find? I thought that with Kat and Gale looking the same and being built the same would stand out so that's why Cato was thinking all that he was...**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
